Rainbow Shed Part Two (A Sad Momma CQ Fanfiction)
by DoodlesnScribbles
Summary: Fresh died and now Sugar is in a coma after healing Geno. Both he and Error are struggling to cope with Fresh's death and balme themselves for it. Geno is unable to cope with the fact that his friend is in coma.


On the bed Geno began to glitch startling Error. "T-this is all m-my fault…" Geno sniffled. Error hugged him a bit tighter while still being careful of his back. "It's not…" Error said quietly. "Yes it is!" Geno cried sitting up a bit too quickly his back throbbing. He closed his eye giving a pained whimper. CQ rushed to his bedside.

"Geno…please…" She whispered trying to get him to lie back down. "It's all my fault mom…" Geno repeated not caring about his pain curling in on himself. "No one is to blame sweetie…" CQ said carefully easing Geno onto his pillows. Geno whimpered softly tears running down his cheek from his good eye.

"Except for that drunk ass driver…he is to blame" Error mumbled. "Error watch your mouth." CQ said flatly. "It's true…" Error grumbled. "He went out there to keep his promise to me…" Geno sobbed into his mother's shoulder. "I miss him…" Ink sniffled rubbing his eyes as tears filled them.

Com hugged her son, "We all do…he might have been emotionally challenged but he made our family whole." Error was glitching a bit himself. "He only did that because…of what I said to him…." He gave a soft sob, "I t-told h-him that if he c-can't care…then he d-doesn't belong in our family…" Error trembled violently his glitches getting bigger and filling his eyes. "I am to blame…that he decided to make good on his promise…"

"That's enough both of you." CQ said rubbing Geno's back. Error pulls up his hood hiding inside it crying and shaking his glitching becoming worse. "Error calm down…" Ink said going over to him. "If I hadn't said that….he might…." Error began to spaz out his voice cracking. "E-Error?" Geno sniffled reaching for his brother.

"I….I…." Error glitched heavily before his whole body froze a beep sounding. "Oh…Error…" CQ ran over to him carefully picking him up. Error was still crying when he rebooted glitches covering his body. "My poor boys…" CQ sniffled holding Error closer to prevent another crash.

"Give him here CQ." Com said carefully taking her nephew from CQ. She motioned for Ink to follow heading out to the car. "We'll be back tomorrow okay sweetie?" She said to Geno who was still crying. "O-okay mom…" Geno replied and CQ kissed his head before leaving the room.

Geno curled up once she was gone clutching his skull. He buried his face in the pillow his tears soaking the cotton pillowcase. His friend Sugar is in a coma from healing his broken arm; his little brother died keeping a promise. "…I'm a danger to the people around me…" Geno sobbed the pillow quickly becoming soggy under his face. "What's the point of living…?" He mumbled his eye void of light. "I'll just hurt Error…or Ink…" Geno curled up in a tighter ball realizing his illness was already hurting his family and now his friend.

Geno turned looking out the window hugging Jam-Jam as the moon shone on the courtyard. He sniffles more. "B-brother I know you're watching over us tonight…I hope you're watching over us tonight…." He swore that the stars twinkled back at him for a moment before tears blurred his vision again. "W-why did you have to die?!" He sobbed loudly throwing the pillow against the wall knocking over the glass of water in the process. The cup fell down spilling onto the note Fresh had written smearing the ink. The words ran until all that remained legible was 'Lots of love' Fresh's name was smeared and unreadable. Geno got out of bed, "No…no…n-no!" he picked up the soaked paper crying more his pixel syndrome acting up badly.

He clutched the ruined letter to his chest curling up on the floor crying; the moon shone pale beams onto his tearstained face. "…why…Fresh…why….?" Geno sobs as he fell into a restless sleep having exhausted himself crying so much. The room was suddenly filled with a bright light and a being appeared beside him. The being picked him up and set him in bed with Jam-Jam and a clean pillow before covering him up. As the being faded into the moonlight it whispered ' _Don't give up bro…ski…'_

Geno sniffles in his sleep hearing the voice a single tear going down his wet cheek. "Bro...ther...mumbled hugging Jam-Jam tighter. Back at CQ's house Error was having a hard time sleeping. "Nnggh…." he whimpered tossing and turned sweat dotting his blackened skull.

 _ **Geno and Fresh were walking ahead of him their voices no more than whispers. "Wait for me!" Error cried running after his siblings. He panted heavily from running so quickly. He tripped and fell the thud causing the other two to stop. Error felt the sting of his scraped patella; the other two started walking again. Error got up ignoring his stringing kneecap running after his siblings again. "Wait!" He cried stumbling over his feet. He finally caught up to Fresh reaching out to him. Fresh looked at him before his expression turned to fear. His entire body burst into dust. "Fresh!" Error cried running to the pile. "No no!" He sobbed glitches appearing on his body. He shivered tears pouring from his eyes. He looked up at Geno who was standing over him. "I...didn't mean…." Error sobbed and Geno hugged him "Don't think about it…" Geno replied rubbing his back. "Ngggh" Error whimpered. "Error do me a favor…?" Geno asked. "Anything G-Geno…" Error replied. "Take care of mom…" Error pulled away, "what…?" His eyes widened as Geno began to crumble. "Geno!" geno smiled serenely. "Love...you..brother…" Geno turned to dust slipping between his brother's fingers. "No! NO NO NO!" Error sobbed. "GENO!"**_

Error snapped awake "GENO! NOOOO!" CQ was awakened by Error's scream. She rushed to his room finding him glitching madly on his bed as he cried. "NO NO NO!" CQ rushed over to him right as he crashed. He rebooted but his hysteria caused him to crash again. Cq wrapped her arms around him rubbing his back. Error rebooted again sobbing into his mother's shoulder.

"Baby what happened?" CQ asked her trembling son. "Bad dream…" Error mumbled into her shirt. "Was it about Geno?" CQ asked. "…yes…and Fresh…" He replied. CQ silently breathed a sigh of relief that his memory wasn't gone from the crashes he experienced today. "What happened in your dream?" Error sniffled "Fresh died in front of me…and then…..Geno…he…" Error began to sob again. CQ rubs his back carrying him to her room. "Shh baby it was just a nightmare." Error snuggled closer to his mom sniffling "It's s-still scary…." He mumbled. "I know but it was just dream." CQ soothed pulling the blanket over them. Error yawned laying his head on his mom's shoulder. "I don't want him to die…." He said falling asleep. "Neither do I baby." CQ whispered kissing his next morning Geno woke up in his bed despite knowing he had passed out on the floor the previous evening. He sat up grabbing the tray left for him by the nurse; he ate the eggs and cereal drinking the juice last.

Suddenly an alarm started blaring coming from the direction of Sugar's room. The doctor and a nurse ran by his room the doctor shouting orders "Get him hooked up to 3 ½ gr of Cobalamin stat!" A nurse ran to get the ordered IV bag. Geno watched very confused and scared. "What's going on?!" he said calling for a nurse. "Sugar flatlined, his IV was not started properly last night." Geno clutched the sheets his eye wide. "Sugar…" He turned away from the door burying his face in Jam-Jam's plush belly trembling; first his brother and now his friend was at risk of dying in coma. "No...no..no….I can't lose anyone else!" He sobbed. He curled up crying scared out of his mind that his newly found friend was going to leave him too; he closed his eye still crying. When he woke up the alarm had stopped blaring and lunch sat on his bedside table. He felt to sick to eat anything; the doctor came in. "Geno please eat something." She said a bit worried. "Is Sugar okay?" Geno replied trembling when she did not reply right away. "Is my friend dust?!" He was crying. "Dust? Oh heavens no Geno." The doctor replied trying to soothe him. "He's still in coma but he's not dust." Geno sniffled looking away. "That must have scared you." Geno nods wiping his eyes. "Will he be okay…?" Geno asked. "Time will tell." the doctor replied. "I came to tell you that I found an IV treatment to help with your back pain and coughing." Geno nodded to her. "D-does my mom know about it?" She nodded. "I phoned her earlier and she says to try it if you're willing." "I am willing…" Geno said quietly. "All right, we'll start the treatment tomorrow." Geno gave another nod and the doctor left. He picked up the tray eating his lunch; he froze when he saw the cupcake. It was iced with light blue icing with pink sprinkles. _Sugar…_ Geno sniffled setting it aside. _Please be okay…_

The next day Geno started his treatment; it always left him feeling sleepy afterwards. Over the next month the treatment had proven to be very effective; Geno no longer needed an oxygen mask during the day only when he slept. Geno was also allowed to go for short trips in his wheelchair; his soul always gave a dull pang when he passed Sugar's room. _It's my fault he kept pulling his IV...and he healed me...I...I keep hurting people that matter to me….._ Geno felt the tears fall as he wheeled himself back to his room for treatment. CQ was there along with Error, "W-what's wrong?" Error asked him. "Just...things on my mind…" Geno replied as CQ helped him back into bed calling for the doctor. She entered and got Geno set up starting the IV bag. Geno settled against his pillows trying hard not to cry anymore. "Baby what's wrong?" CQ asked gently grabbing his hand. "I-I'm fine mom…" Geno said. "Geno…" CQ sighed knowing he wasn't. "You're worried about Sugar aren't you?" She had noticed the untouched cupcake and how it was decorated. "Nnn…." Geno said fighting the urge to cry. "Sweetie Sugar will be okay. He just needs time to heal like you do." Geno covered his face with his hands. "It's my fault he's even in a coma…" CQ was taken aback. "What on earth gave you that idea?" She asked him. "He kept pulling his IV because...he didn't want to leave me alone in the ICU...he even...healed my arm…" Geno stuttered choking on his tears. "Geno…" CQ hugged him gently rubbing his back as he cried.

Geno ended up crying himself out falling asleep on his mother's shoulder; she set him back against his pillows. Error walked up to the bed sliding a Vaporeon plush onto the bed mumbling "Feel better soon Geno…none of this is your fault." CQ smiled faintly as they left watching Geno cuddle the plush toy. Error smiled glad his brother liked it. He, Geno and Fresh had each chosen an eevee evolution based on their personalities. Error chose Flareon because he has a short temper, Fresh chose Jolteon because of his high energy level and Geno chose Vaporeon being the quiet graceful type. Error stared at the Jolteon on the empty car seat beside him feeling tears running down his cheeks. CQ had ordered the plush toys from her friend Alaina who gladly agreed to make the boys their evolved eevee plush. CQ had no issue getting the boys something special once in awhile. CQ saw Error crying and sighed. Alaina had done a great job with the plush but her youngest was not here to enjoy it. "Error do you want to cuddle when we get home?" CQ asked him. "Y-yes please mom…" Error replied letting out a soft sob causing his voice to crack. "I wish Geno could cuddle with us…" Error sniffled hugging his plush tighter. "I miss cuddling with him too." CQ agreed.


End file.
